An electronic stability program (ESP) is an electric vehicle control system that can help a driver keep a vehicle stable in a limited working condition. The ESP usually consists of a sensor system (including a steering wheel rotation angle sensor, a yaw angular speed sensor, a lateral acceleration sensor, and a wheel speed sensor), a hydraulic actuation system, and an electronic control unit (ECU). A basic principle of the ESP is to implement, according to a manipulation intention of a driver, vertical dynamics control (indirect lateral force control) on an automobile that is in a critical stable state, so as to prevent the vehicle from entering an uncontrollable and unstable state, and at the same time also ensure that a manipulation characteristic of the vehicle in a limited working condition is consistent with that in a working condition in a linear region of routine driving, so that the driver can operate the vehicle according to previous driving experience in a linear region, thereby achieving an objective of controlling the vehicle.
Currently, on a conventional vehicle, a hydraulic braking system is indispensable. Therefore, an ESP on a current vehicle implements stable control of the vehicle based on hydraulic braking. However, the hydraulic braking system is relatively complex, and has a relatively slow response, which affects driving safety of the vehicle.